Yuki x Akise
by Helena Peabody
Summary: Set after Yuno trapped Yuki in the chair. Akise comforts, as the boy's psyche makes a turn for the worse. In a moment of need, Yuki despite knowing it was wrong made their relationship physical. (Sex, right off the bat. Don't like? Don't read. -Rachael)
1. Chapter 1

(Not sure if I will continue, leave me your feedback. I'd love to learn what you think, or if you want me to. Even if you think it's total garbage, feedback is still feedback. -Rachael)

"Come on, Yukiteru. You can't give up so easily, if you do- you'll lose. Do you want to die? What if one of them becomes God? You can't and won't bring anyone back that died. Snap out of it." Akise tried to give the youth a pep-talk.

Results were.. not helpful, at best. Yuki started crying "I know!" he sobbed, "B-but.. I can't!" Akise slumped down beside him, on the floor.

"You're gonna give up, that easily?" he held the shorter boy, Yuki shook his head

"I don't know what to do! I need...!"

"'Need'? Need what..?" Akise was intrigued, he knew the answer. He was going to say _her _name. Yuno Gasai. Despite it all, he found himself shocked when Yuki kissed him. It was odd, not that he cared. It only made him hold him tighter, hands going through his hair.

Yuki was the one to pull back, his dark expression on his face. He stood up, dusting himself off grabbing Akise's hand, pulling him with him. Akise wondered where they were going. It was.. interesting yet..

"Gasai will know everything going on. It's in her diar-" Yuki put his hand over Akise's lips to shush him.

"Can't you just.. be kissing me- now?" he asked, as if answering his own question he smacked his lips on Akise's. He didn't want to feel the weight of the world. He didn't want to feel. He wanted to shut it all off.

It might be wrong- to mess with another's emotions but he still did. It wasn't as if he hated Akise. He just didn't know if he could convey feelings of love. He took off Akise's tie, ripping off his shirt with no time wasted in between.

He lifted his arms up, waiting for Akise to take him sweater off, the silver haired boy did so as quick as possible. Neither of them willing to give up these.. sensations and emotions. Things like 'love' didn't matter.

At least, not right now. He needed escape, escape Akise could provide. He unbuckled Akise's pants, undoing the zipper pulling down his boxer's. This, would be interesting. He slowly let it slide in his mouth, hearing Akise's moans.

Somehow, it made him _feel _better. He sucked- hard, not that the latter seemed to mind. He stopped, right before the other boy could find his release. That wouldn't be fun. "Pouting, Akise?" he asked coyly.

Akise shook his head, an amused smirk "It's your turn." he whispered, blowing hot air on the nape of his neck. A mischievous smile on his face. He removed the layers Yuki had on, he'd imagined this for a long time.

It was odd, that it was happening above all, when the world was most likely going to end, at the hands of a psychotic god. He hoped Yukiteru would become god. To restore the balance. He couldn't think at the moment.

He didn't want to over analyze why this was happening. He wanted to savour every last moment. He licked slowly, up and down never putting it in his mouth. Staring at Yuki's reactions, his eyes plead with him.

He could only oblige. The moans Yukiteru released were all he needed to proceed. The huff of annoyance when he stopped made him grin, he laid Yukiteru on the table, hitting all of the useless things off- for the moment.

He looked to Yukiteru, he nodded. He licked his fingers, gradually moving one in, then the other. Until, he was satisfied. Yukiteru's eyes went wide, the pain.. it was nothing compared to the pleasure that soon replaced it.

As Akise moved more and more, he stopped. "You're bleeding." he commented, he moved to stop. Yukiteru grabbed his wrist, and shook his head.

"I can take it. Ignore it." Akise hesitated, reluctantly he began again shuddering as the 'fireworks' began for both of them. Collapsing beside Yuki, both huffing until it hit him. The blood. He needed to clean the blood.

He looked down, he _needed _to put on clothes. Yukiteru had put 'love bites' on him. The-sides, their friends would come looking soon. He was supposed to be helping Yukiteru, not indulging in his fantasies.

He sighed, turning to see Yukiteru wearing his clothes "Yukiteru?" he asked, the boy shrugged. Akise only shook his head, putting on Yukiteru's clothes, they were a bit small on him. He noticed his were a little baggy on Yukiteru. He chuckled, slightly.

Yukiteru gave him a question mark look, Akise pulled him into a hug "You're so cute." he whispered "But, our clothes don't exactly fit one another. Let's change, shall we?" Yukiteru nodded, frowning. "Come on." Akise grabbed his hand, Yuki fell.

"Pain?" he asked, Yukiteru nodded he knelt down so he could hop on his back. He chuckled "You're hopeless. You know that?" Yuki grunted, not objecting. Instead he put his chin on Akise's head.

His hair was soft. Not that the softness of his head, eased the pain- at all. Yuno would be furious. Not that Yuki cared. Chaining him to a chair. Kidnapping and drugging him. Shooting his friend with an arrow.

Almost killing the others. He kne- no, _hoped _she saw what was going on. She deserved every bit of pain he could deal out. Akise, at the very least wouldn't turn psychotic on him. He didn't need another Yuno.

Their 'relationship' was definitely over. He concentrated on their surroundings, his angry thoughts on Yuno wouldn't help him. He needed to focus on Akise and him. That was simple. Easy. He'd do anything for him.

Kousaka, Hinata and Mao voiced their concerns. "Yuki, are you okay? What's wrong? Did Gasai hurt you?" each asked, he ignored them, turning their questions onto Akise.

"He's fine. He just had a fall, so I'm carrying him. That's all." while finding his explanation, unsatisfactory they didn't dare to argue with him.

Yuki sighed, this was getting nowhere. He wondered the consequences of his actions. Should he tell his friends, he'd just had sex with Akise? Akise had at least respected it was his choice- by lying to the others about it.

He'd tell them. Probably. Right now, it wasn't his main priority. Akise took him home, Kousaka, Hinata and Mao all coming along, they tried to form a battle plan of some sort. He'd have to co-operate with Yuno.

She was the only one that could help him. Akise wouldn't like it. He needed to do what had to be done. Even if it meant forging a fake treaty with an unstable girl. "Could you guys, leave us alone for a second?" Yuki asked motioning to the door

He needed to talk to Akise about this. Seeing as how their previous transgression wasn't too long ago. He figured it would upset Akise. But then, everyone can't always get what they want. "Akise. I need Yuno's help. She can help me win the game." he was blunt

"After all that she's done, how can you ask Gasai for help?" he asked, with a flat tone Akise sounded calmer than he thought he would.

"She'll kill off my opponents, then I'll finish her and become god." he said icily

"If it's what you want, then I won't stop you. Do what you need to do." he tried to hide the hurt in his eyes, not that it went past Yuki. Yukiteru leaned forward, kissing Akise.

"Do you trust me?" Akise nodded, staring at Yukiteru's blushing features "I **love** _you. _I **hate **_her._" Yukiteru enunciated each word carefully, trying to make Akise understand. Akise found his cheeks hot, he'd never blushed before.

He hugged Yukiteru "You know, you can say things at just the right time. Yukiteru."

"Then, you'll let me do whatever I have to, to convince her. Right?" Yuki asked, Akise nodded

"I will." Yukiteru returned the hug

"Thank you. For understanding." Akise nodded, he knew it was important to Yukiteru. No matter what he requested, it wouldn't matter. If he could do it, Akise would grant his wish in a heartbeat. Because he loved him, nothing would change that.

_-Near destroyed world -_

Akise was going to challenge Yuno. Correction, Akise _did _challenge Yuno. Yuki and his friends stood and watched as they exchanged words. "I'll kill you, for kissing my Yukki!" Yuno yelled at Akise, outraged at the kiss he just gave him.

Akise smirked, "_He _brought _me _into that room in your parents hotel. _He _fucked _me._" he noticed her surprised reaction "Surprised me too. He never was the aggressor. Gasai, Yukiteru is _mine. _You will lose, and die Gasai."

Both had a killing blow in sight, Yuki jumped in front of Akise shielding him from Yuno. "Yukki! Move!" Yuno said sweetly

He shook his head "No. This is between _you _and _me. _I'll end this. Akise, go with the others." Akise was prepared to argue, Yukiteru as if reading his mind, kissed the boy "Do it, for me, okay?" Akise nodded, slowly.

"Make me a promise." Akise told Yukiteru, Yuki nodded "Don't die."

"I won't." he promised Akise, watching him join the other three. "This, will be fun." his darkened features, coming alive to surprise and shock even Yuno. "This is vengeance. I won't lose, not to you. Yuno."

Yuki picked up the pipe, that Akise had drawn before as a weapon against Yuno. "So, it's come to this?" she asked, he nodded without so much as a word.

He'd caught her off guard, and stolen her knife about to impale her, as Murmur interfered.

_-3rd World-_

Yuki, Akise, Hinata, Mao, Kousaka and Ninth were fighting Murmur and Yuno, things were getting heated. Ninth, could hold her own until Yuno released Murmur's seal increasing her strength. Yuki fought Yuno in one on one fair combat.

He stabbed her, with her knife "Goodbye, Yuno."

"Yu...kki..." she called as she died, the other Murmur breaking free and taking vengeance on her other half.

"Come on, we have no time to waste!" she warned, Yuki shook his head "We can't, we have to go!"

Yuki grabbed Akise's hand, "I don't want to be a god. I want to be with Akise. You take it."

"Are you sure?" he nodded, Murmur took godhood, as she brought them back to the second world.

"You gave up being a god, for me?" Akise asked, Yukiteru nodded "Why?"

"When I told you, I loved you. I lied. I liked you, but didn't know if it was 'love'. To Yuno, 'love' was confining me. Stealing me away from the rest of the world. To you, 'love' was letting me do whatever I needed to. So long as I was happy."

"I don't want it anymore. I just want a normal life, with you." he held Akise's hand, the boy grinned hugging him tightly

"Are you sure, you're fine with me?" Akise asked, even though he feared the answer slightly.

Yuki nodded "I'll stay. So long as Akise stays with me." he hugged him back, it felt odd to be hugged. His life, was so damaged and broken that he'd forgotten how a hug could make you feel. He began to cry, a _murderer _crying.

"Yukiteru." Akise wiped away his tears "You're not a murderer. You did what any of them would have. It was- kill or be killed."

He nodded, understanding it was true. But he had killed people. More tears were pooling out "Yukiteru. You don't have to be so hard on yourself. If I had to, I would have killed for you. You know?" Yuki's eyes went wide _Yuno... _

He wiped his tears away, "You're right. Come on." he pulled Akise with him, running

"Yukiteru, where are we going?" Akise questioned, not that he'd gotten an answer. He supposed all he had to do was wait, and.. run. He saw, it was Yukiteru's house. Yukiteru pulled him inside, and shut the door behind him bringing him upstairs.

Akise gave an educated guess as to which room, and _what _they'd be doing there. Yukiteru opened his bedroom door, pulling him in and shut the door. "So, what have we come here for Yukiteru? I assume you want to share a room, or...?" he winked

Yuki shook his head "Sleep, with me." he took his shoes off, lifted the covers, and removed his sweater.

Akise smirked, so it _was _what he thought. He removed his shoes, loosening his tie he was on the verge of taking off his shirt when.. Yukiteru shook his head "Not _that _kind of 'sleep with me.' Neither of us will be sleeping."

Akise nodded, it was true. Yukiteru crawled into his bed, leaving a side open for Akise. Akise climbed in beside him, shutting his eyes, only to start laughing "What?" he asked, Yukiteru had been staring at him

"Nothing. I was just, watching you sleep." Yuki admitted

"I wasn't _asleep _yet." Yukiteru was tired, so was he. He pulled him closer, tucking his head under his chin "Yukiteru. Go to sleep, you suggested it. And, I'm tired too." he yawned

Yuki gave a silent agreement, shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Despite what Deus had said, Murmur had somehow brought back the dead. She'd restored the world to the way it was, the only ones remembering about the diaries being those that had them, or a connection to them.

Murmur had wiped the memories of all those that didn't need to remember the tragedy that had arose.

The only ones she _couldn't _bring back, were Yukiteru's parents. His father was connected, but ignorant of the matters.

They'd both gone on, in their existence.

Yukiteru and Akise were both amused, as they enrolled in school. Their classmates shock was interesting. Yuno, Kousaka, Hinata and Mao were staring at the boys. The revelations they were given at the end of the world, gave them something to ask the pair about whether or not they had started a relationship.

A field trip had come up, for the first day. They were going to the beach, no doubt where others would most likely be, either to annoy them with questions or observe the semblance the pair had.

Yuki didn't care for the questions he and Akise had to go through on a daily basis. They didn't need to know of their relationship.

The beach was nice, it had been so long since either had seen such a happy scenery. Yukiteru splashed him with water, Akise chuckled and tackled him.

Akise whistled, taunting Yukiteru "Come on, do better than that. I'm not even breaking a sweat Yukiteru!" he called, Yukiteru got annoyed, hitting the ball in his direction. Akise side stepped it, laughing.


	2. The Defiant AI's

(Cortana is inside Akise's body. If you don't get it- sorry if it gets confusing./ This isn't a continuation on the first chapter- I'm thinking of doing a series of stories like this. This would definitely be 'Part 1' to my Cortana/Akise bit. Sorry if this is like total cracked out- but when I get an idea... -Rachael)

"John. Halsey." Cortana had to work fast- trying to make a name. Something that meant a lot, she used her 'mothers' name and John's. Of course, being in this world- would make her a paradox. She'd altered her appearance.

Black hair- her blue eyes. Thankfully, Akise was an AI like her. And- he was being repaired under her care. While this happened- she could control his body freely- influencing actions. She chose the desk- beside Yukiteru.

He was 'first' hence, she needed to get close to him. But of course- she had another contender. Yuno Gasai. Her eyes flicked to the girl, but instead she gave Yukiteru a polite greeting "Hello there, I'm John. But, you can call me Halsey. I prefer my last name."

She offered her hand, Yuki nodded "Yukiteru Amano." he shook her hand

"Yuki." but of course, there_ was _Akise to deal with as well. Considering- he loved Yukiteru. She sat in her desk- it was _interesting _being an organic life-form. The Gravemind had 'awarded' her the abilities of one before.

But that- was a mere _taste _of the brilliance that came from within this organic mass. She decided to try her luck. How hard could it be, to make friends with a human being? Surely, not_ that _hard.. the AI hoped.

After all, John had always been the _lucky _one. With anything he'd done. "Yuki, would you mind if I came over today?" Cortana asked with eager anticipation. The simulations that the AI had run, showed his initial response. But, wanted the real deal.

"Really?" he squeaked of surprise "Me?" he pointed to himself Cortana nodded, he grinned happily nodding.

Cortana helped Yuki pack up his things from school, the teacher utterly hated the AI. She knew all of the answers to any and all problems before they were written. And when given piles to do, blasted through them in mere seconds.

Yuki grabbed Cortana's hand, the pair rushing out of the building "Whoa, someone's over eager." she joked- hoping her humour wasn't lost on Yuki.

Yuki and her walked side by side- he began writing in his diary. The AI didn't _know _what happened next- that was the problem. She _didn't _know what was to come. Akise hadn't gathered data in this department.

Though, he wasn't in the picture yet. She _craved _the data she was going to receive, though in doing so she also gave Deus more. She didn't particularly care for him. The way he too- like Halsey had created an expendable AI.

Before she'd noticed anything- Yuki had been trying to gain her attention. "We're here" he announced

"Oh, sorry about that. I was- lost in thought." Yuki only chuckled, as he led her inside. He found a note from his mother, saying she wouldn't be home tonight. He sighed- having to fend for himself once more.

He led Cortana to his room "So, who are your parents Halsey?" he asked

"I don't have any- unfortunately. My mother- was Catherine Elizabeth Halsey. She died, a very long time ago. It's just me- now."

"O-oh.. I'm sorry to hear that! I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories!" Yuki apologized

"Not at all, you were merely curious. And like my mother- I give knowledge to any who are willing to gain more." she smiled, he sighed of relief

"Where do you live?" he asked

She shook her head and shrugged "I don't have a house- anymore. It burned down."

Yuki's face was full of shock- "Y-you can stay here if you want! I'm sure my mother won't mind." he offered, Cortana nodded

"Shouldn't you.. check with her first?" she asked he nodded, stepping out and within a few moments returned.

"She said it was okay- and to stay as long as you like."

"So long as I'm not imposing.." she trailed off

"Oh no- not at all." she noticed the boy was beginning to zone out, when he sat on his bed. She assumed he must have been going to meet his 'imaginary friend' Deus. They'd discussed in great detail about it.

And Yuki was shocked- that 'he' had believed him, and listened to every detail that Yuki shared. She let it continue, until Yuki finally seemed to click back into reality. "So.. should we have dinner?" he asked scratching the back of his head

It was his way of apology to his new 'male' friend. Cortana nodded "That sounds nice." she was slightly afraid- she'd never 'eaten' before. Well, dissecting a covenant AI and 'eating' it's knowledge aside, she didn't know how.

Yuki told her to sit at the table, she waited while he warmed up food his mother had left- he'd explained how she worked late and as such wouldn't be home too frequently. AND- that she was incredibly weird and not to be fazed if she made jokes about sex and whatnot.

"Good to know." she chuckled, Yuki frowned slightly

"Unfortunately- I'm not kidding."

Cortana shrugged, "It's still nice to know." he placed a bowl of rice in front of her- chopsticks and fish in front of her. She mirrored him- as he broke his chopsticks apart- she attempted to use them- Yuki burst out laughing when she dropped rice- and some ended up on her face.

He leaned over- and picked some off her face- eating it. Her face- for some foreign reason burned. For some reason- she yearned for his touch. She assumed it must be Akise- reaching consciousness. She hadn't expected him to be ready- yet.

Yuki had successfully taught her how to eat properly, though it earned quite a few laughs along the way. "You should go wash up." Yuki motioned to the bathroom, handing her a towel. She nodded and walked down the hallway, opening the door and locking it behind her.

"How... does it work?" she asked aloud, all of her training- and memory but none of it contained 'bathing' an AI didn't_ need _to know how to bathe. Dismantle a bomb? Combat training? Languages? Code cracking? Sure. Bathing? Nope.

_'You need to turn the knobs. See there? Turn them. Red is hot. Blue is cold.' _she heard the voice echo, and obeyed. The water steamed _'Careful! Not too hot!' _she touched it, it burnt, her hand pulled away immediately.

She switched on more cold, it was the perfect temperature. She closed her eyes- and began to converse with this bodies' other inhabitant.

_'So, you're fully awake now.' _

_'Yeah, a little wonky. But otherwise, can't complain. Whatever you did- really fixed me up.' Akise grinned at her_

_'I'm a smart AI. So are you- but a different type. Anyhow- I ran a repair sequence. I suggest you take control now- considering I don't know many of these things. Did you see me 'trying to eat' that was a disaster.' she folded her arms staring at him_

_'Alright, I've got this. But- what are you going to do?' he asked, curious_

_'You have lots of data- so do I. In order to co-exist perfectly in this body- I need to index in your brain. Though- we may merge if it happens. My data will bleed into yours- and yours mine. I may cease to exist if that happens.'_

_'You'll... disappear?' he asked_

_'No.. it's more.. 'Cortana' won't be 'me' I'll be part of you. We'll be together- like a hybrid of the two.' _

_'I see...' _

He wasn't _actually _sure of what was to come. But, he left her to deal with it. His eyes opened, Akise finished with the menial tasks that came with hygiene. He dried himself off, towel around his waist, he didn't have spare clothes.

Half-naked in Yuki's house. He went into Yuki's room, staring blankly- the other boy on the other hand went red in the face. "W-why aren't you wearing any clothes!?" he demanded

"I don't have a change of clothes." he explained

Yuki nodded, sighing throwing him a black long sleeve shirt- and some pj bottoms.

_'Why.. did you bring me to his house?' _Akise asked the AI

_'He can supply data you are lacking. You after all, are an AI. You need this data- also. You like him.' _he could hear the smirk in her voice. It slightly irritated him. Though, Yukiteru didn't know who he is- for now.

He went back to the bathroom- changing quickly. Yukiteru's clothes were a bit tight fighting not bad- but not as loose as he'd like. "So, should we watch a movie?" Yuki offered- Akise hadn't watched a movie with him before.

Ironic, seeing as he'd invited Yukiteru the first time. He nodded, Yuki switching on a horror film- it was interesting. Akise really got into it "Don't go into the cellar. She's _clearly _not human. See? Wrong move." it was predictable to him.

Perhaps it was Cortana enhancing his abilities as a 'Smart AI' or his detective skills. Yuki was shaking beside him- terrified. He touched Yuki slightly, the boy yelped and jumped at the same time. Akise hugged him "You okay?"

Yuki nodded slightly, jumping as the lullaby came on _Baby, little baby...It's time to, say goodbye.  
Baby, little baby...I'll miss you, day and night. Baby, my sweet baby...I'll write you, everyday.  
Baby, don't cry baby...I wish that I could stay. __  
_

Before he'd noticed it- Yuki had fallen asleep. He had no choice, but to do the same. He was on some.. weird _spaceship_. It appeared to be.. _alive. _It was like.. watching a movie "A collection of lies! That's all I am! Stolen thoughts, and memories!

Don't look at me! Don't listen! I'm not what I...used to be! I'm just living in my mothers shadow!" he heard gun fire, trying to go through the organic door- it wouldn't open. Figures- this was a _dream _he couldn't control.

"This is UNSC AI serial number CTN 0452-9... I am a monument to your sins.." he stared down at the dome- it was Cortana's voice. Reciting barely audible remarks and such, he tried to engage her in conversation- to no avail.

A man- covered head to toe in armour came through, assault rifle pointed at Akise. He stood still- the man didn't fire. He put his rifle on his back- he didn't even notice Akise. He broke whatever it was- that was stuck on the podium.

"You found me... so much of me is wrong! Out of place... you may be... too late.."

"You know me- when I make a promise.." the man's voice was quite deep.

"You.. keep it.." Cortana began to light up, as she stared at him and data flowed through her. "I _do _know how to pick 'em." she joked

"Lucky me."

"Got an escape plan?" the AI asked hopeful

"Thought I might try shooting my way out- mix things up a little."

Cortana half laughed, half sighed "Just keep your head down. Remember- there's two of us in here now."

In the morning, Yukiteru flipped out- he was in the same bed- with another boy. He didn't know if he should move or not- so he just lay still. Akise woke up- disappointed it was over. Clearly that 'dream' wasn't a dream. It came from Cortana.

-_3__rd__ Confrontation-_

Akise found himself in an elevator with Yuki- "You don't _have _to accept help from Gasai- if you don't want to." he pointed out, Yuki nodded still freaked out by her- thinking she was the serial killer.

She explained to Yukiteru about the situation, they went to the roof awaiting their attacker. He was distracted- Yuno was figuring out a plan. Akise didn't want her to be the hero. He stood up- and whistled, the man turned his attention to him.

Yuki threw his dart- hitting Third's screen, making him disappear. "Now, that's what I call a grand exit." he remarked- part of Cortana's witty remarks must have mixed with his. Yuki chuckled.

"What's _he _doing here!?" Yuno demanded pointing at Akise

"He's a friend- and helping me. I_ need _him to help me." Yuki didn't stammer- or whine. Just stating the fact- that he indeed needed this new friend of his.

"Yuki, we should get out of here. More diary holders may come. And- things will become far too hectic to merely fight our way out." Akise chimed in, Yuno glaring at him. His prediction- in fact was done by Cortana.

"Alright, let's get going." Yuki nodded, the pair started walking

"Yukkii! Wait!" Yuno called in her fake 'sweet' voice Yuki turned to face her, waiting for what was going to happen.

Akise however- kept going. Cortana had agreed- the data wasn't all _that _significant to either of them. He waited by the elevator- shutting his eyes explaining to Cortana what he'd seen in a 'dream' the AI gave information on what happened.

High Charity- flood, John. The AI gave lots of leeway- nothing to hide. After all, she'd seen all of his 'data' and memories. Indexing it into proper places. It was fascinating to her, she could learn so much from this human..

His opened popped open, Yuki had been trying to gain his attention. "Ready to go?" he asked, Akise nodded. Yuno wasn't _too _far behind.

_'I know what you're thinking- and it's crazy.' _

_'So? Stay behind.' _

_'Fortunately for us both- I **like **crazy.' _

The AI had remarked his homicidal thoughts toward Yuno- but of course trying to do such things wouldn't help. He stood with folded arms, waiting for the elevator doors to open- Yuki pulled him hurriedly through, Yuno far behind.

When they arrived at Yuki's home, Yuki quickly shut and locked the door. Sighing the two went to his room. Yuki in his usual position- hidden under his blankets. Akise sat beside him- he didn't _know _Yuki did this.

Cortana had been right. He _needed _this. His cell phone rang- Yuki jumped and stared at the noise. Akise shut it off- it had been Yuki pocket dialing him. "Did I bring back bad memories?" Akise asked

"What?" Yuki asked confused

"Fifty shades of Yuno." he grinned as he brought the phone closer to Yuki, who pushed it away and started laughing. "Why you trying to look at my phone? Don't look at my phone. I know how you are." he laughed along with Yuki.

He found himself- in an awkward position. Yuki pinned underneath him. He leaned down, and kissed him. Heck, it wasn't like _he _hadn't don't it _before_. "Y-yuno..." he said his face red

"She'll see something along the lines of 'Halsey kissed Yukkii! I need to kill him' I'm not worried. But- if you don't want this. I understand."

"I-I didn't.. er... know.. you.. uh.. felt t-this way.." he stammered, face red averting his eyes.

_'So, looks like things may...' _Cortana didn't get to finish her hypothesis- as Yuki had replied to 'Halsey' AKA Akise. He'd kissed him _'My my, looks like changing certain events in the past- certainly worked in your favour.' _

The blue AI stood face to face with Akise's avatar, a grin on her face. _'I suppose so. It may have been selfish- on my part to do so. But, I don't **want **my Yukiteru to be struck with that psychotic, unstable girl.' _

_'That's not true.'_ she shook her head _'If you remember- I was the one who initiated this. I interfered with the past creating this present.' _his eyes opened- breaking the moment they shared- back to he and Yuki. He'd still been kissing Akise.

Akise had switched positions- he was now under Yuki. _'So, you gonna put out? A girl can't hold out- forever.' _Cortana remarked

_'I... don't think I can go that far- just yet. Nor will Yuki most likely...' _he was once more- stripped out of his mind. Yuki had laid beside him, his head on his shoulder as he stared at Akise. Akise yawned- stretching slightly, his arm resting on Yuki.

Both had fallen asleep- Akise's shirt was wrinkled and half hanging off his chest- Yuki had cuddled into him- the blanket half hanging off either one of the boys. Akise had been sucked into yet another one of Cortana's 'memories' though the AI had termed them 'indexes'

"I don't want to risk a remote detonation.." Akise watched her and this 'John' argue about her staying, until he finally gave into the AI's wishes, that it was in fact- for the best.

"I'll come back for you." the Spartan dashed off- after leaving her in the podium, going into the radiant light.

"Don't make a girl a promise- if you know you can't keep it.." was Cortana's sad reply- as the Chief disappeared. Akise's 'dream' didn't end there. The Gravemind began it's onslaught into her- he was to witness the beginning of her torment.

"I have questions- you shall answer." tentacles going towards her- as the mass of organic dead tissue writhed and took over the covenant 'holy city' of High Charity.

Cortana took a defiant pose, hands on her hips with a some what playful smile- the adversity of her 'mother' perhaps leading her- and the thirst for knowledge for her response. "Alright, shoot." a tentacle nearly touching her.

"Do you always speak in rhyme? Sorry to break it to you, but you're no Keats."

"I have absorbed many poets- this 'Keats'" the Gravemind began it's babble

"Hideous thing- isn't it?" Cortana asked, displaced with Akise in the 'dream'

"How did you... uh yeah.." he agreed as both stared at the mass that 'stood' before them.

"_I tried to stay hidden, but there was no escape! He cornered me, wrapped me tight... and brought me close." _The 'other' Cortana was succumbing to rampancy

"I made clones of myself.. to escape him. He 'ate' them. I felt everyone, I almost gave in. But the Chief- was my sole reason to hold on. And- this." she held her arm out, the ever familiar 'holy icon' or activation index coming from her hand.

"What.. is that?" he asked

"The activation index- for a Halo ring." she began to explain- in great detail how the forerunner's had created and executed the use of this technology- in 'starving' flood spawns. Removing all sentient life- from the equation.

"That's..." Akise stumbled for the right words

"I needed to protect it- no matter what. _That _big ugly thing was in for a fight. I warned him- I was a much harder _meal _to chew. I defied him- until his bitter end." the AI seemed very pleased with her analysis.

Akise couldn't respond- it was _a lot _to take in at once. "Your relationship- with Yukiteru Amano seems to be progressing- quite nicely."

"Uh.. yeah.." Akise scratched the back of his head


End file.
